


Anchor Me

by Quo_Usque



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Fluff, Hardcase very lovingly fucks his grumpy boyfriend into the mattress, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Soft Wars, Wolffe gets railed, post-happy ending, soft but also hardcore porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:21:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24159544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quo_Usque/pseuds/Quo_Usque
Summary: Set in the Soft Wars universe by Project0506.Hardcase likes taking care of Wolffe, and sometimes, when it's Hardcase, Wolffe likes being taken care of.He also likes it when Hardcase bangs him like a screen door in a hurricane, so there's that.
Relationships: CC-3636 | Wolffe/Hardcase (Star Wars)
Comments: 18
Kudos: 198
Collections: Open Source Soft Wars





	Anchor Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Project0506](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Project0506/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Happy End, The Coda](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24090820) by [Project0506](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Project0506/pseuds/Project0506). 



> If you haven't read the Soft Wars series, you SHOULD, but here's what you need to know: Cody organized a mass desertion and all the clones set themselves up on Concord Dawn. Everyone gets the hugs they need, Hardcase has the biggest idiot crush on Wolffe, and eventually he realizes that they're dating.
> 
> Working title: Wolffe Gets Plowed

Wolffe was drifting in the soft, fuzzy realm between awake and asleep when Hardcase came to bed. He felt the mattress dip beside him, then a hand on the small of his back.

“Hey,” Hardcase said softly, letting Wolffe know he was there. Wolffe grunted and turned his head towards him. Hardcase’s hand ran up Wolffe’s bare skin to his shoulder. The mattress shifted again as Hardcase swung one leg over him. He pressed a kiss to the back of Wolffe’s neck, then settled on top of him, arms coming up to rest beside Wolffe’s head, letting his full weight press Wolffe into the bed. Wolffe let out a sigh as Hardcase’s warmth settled over him like a blanket. Lips on his shoulder, then back on his neck again. Wolffe made a noise of sleepy approval.

“You awake?” Hardcase whispered, moving to the other side of his neck. Each little kiss left Wolffe’s skin tingling.

“I might be.” Wolffe muttered. One of Hardcase’s hands stroked gently down Wolffe’s arm, then back up, and Hardcase nuzzled into Wolffe’s cheek.

“Should I stop?” Hardcase asked.

“Mmm, no. Keep going. Feels nice.” Hardcase kissed the corner of Wolffe’s mouth, and he could feel his smile.

“Okay,” he said. Wolffe let out another deep breath and let his muscles uncoil, focusing on one muscle at a time, as his physical therapist had taught him. Warm hands caressed his arms and sides, and Hardcase’s lips traced the lines of his shoulders and neck. He reminded Wolffe of a tooka, with the way he loved just being on or near him, expressing his affection through touch. Wolffe took deep, slow, breaths, letting himself feel the warmth of his boyfriend pressed against him, hips to shoulders, relaxing into the feeling of Hardcase’s weight pressing him into the bed. They both usually slept in the nude, partially because of how much Wolffe needed this, needed to feel skin on skin. It left him settled and centered in a way nothing else did. 

Hardcase let out a small noise, somewhere between a whine and a moan, from where his lips were pressed just under Wolffe’s ear. It sent a little zing arcing from the point of contact down Wolffe’s spine. He hmm’d encouragingly and re-settled his head, angling to give Hardcase a bit more room to work with. Hardcase took his wordless invitation, kissing down his jaw and lingering on the side of his throat. He shifted on top of Wolffe, and Wolffe felt a growing hardness press into the small of his back. He arched his hips encouragingly. Hardcase whined again and pressed down to meet him. Wolffe reached out and took the hand Hardcase was stroking down his side. He brought it up to his mouth and softly kissed the palm. He was starting to wake up now, in more ways than one. He took a finger into his mouth, caressing it with lips and tongue.

“Wolffe,” Hardcase murmured into the back of his neck. Wolffe responded by pushing up with his hips, grinding his ass against Hardcase’s erection, and freeing his own. He released Hardcase’s finger, sliding his lips along the entire length on its way out of his mouth.

“You gonna do anything about that?” he asked, wiggling his hips slightly against Hardcase and making him moan.

“You want me to?” Hardcase sounded just a bit breathless.

“I could be convinced,” Wolffe said, noncommittally. Hardcase took the challenge, leaning forward to awkwardly kiss the side of Wolffe’s mouth, then returning to his neck, where he latched on and began sucking a hickey, little noises of pleasure leaving him as he ground his erection against Wolffe’s ass with purpose. Hardcase grazed Wolffe’s skin with his teeth, and Wolffe weighed patience vs. gratification for about half a second before he turned his head to interrupt Hardcase and get his attention.

“Okay, I’m convinced.” He said. “Grab the lube.” He could practically hear Hardcase’s triumphant grin.

“Yes sir,” he said, giving Wolffe’s shoulder a final kiss before Wolffe felt his weight vanish for a moment while he leaned over to rummage around in the bedside drawer. Wolffe took the opportunity to reach up and grope around for a pillow, positioning it under his hips. Hardcase moved back over him, and warm hands kneaded his ass for a moment before they withdrew. Wolffe heard the pop of the lube bottle’s cap. One of Hardcase’s forearms landed on the bed next to his head, and Hardcase’s mouth returned to his neck, sucking a mark opposite the first, as his other hand traced slick fingers down to Wolffe’s entrance and pressed against it, rubbing back and forth. Wolffe pushed back into the feeling, and Hardcase obligingly pressed inside, simultaneously sinking his finger into Wolffe and his teeth into his neck. Wolffe let out a gasp that turned into a lingering moan, Hardcase gently worrying his skin in his teeth and slowly stroking that one finger deep inside him.

_ “Fuck,” _ Wolffe muttered emphatically. Hardcase moaned in agreement, sliding his finger out almost entirely, before pushing back inside with two, attacking the curve of Wolffe’s shoulder this time, sharp teeth in his trapezius, fingers rubbing vicious circles into his prostate. Wolffe let out a soft cry, bucking his hips up and pushing back onto those fingers, wanting them deeper, wanting more. Hardcase released his shoulder, pressing a soft kiss to the bitemark, even while he ground deeper with his fingers. Wolffe muffled a cry against his forearm.

“Good?” Hardcase murmured. He slowed his fingers and Wolffe was able to draw a complete breath.

“Yes,” he gasped. “Yes _ , fuck,  _ keep doing that.” Hardcase pressed his fingers deeper, and Wolffe pushed his hips back to meet him, fingers clenching on the sheets. Hardcase’s fingers found his prostate again with laser-accuracy, and Wolffe let himself cry out as Hardcase focused on that spot with single-minded intensity. Wolffe wasn’t naturally vocal in bed, but Hardcase loved hearing how much Wolffe enjoyed him, so Wolffe didn’t stop the little gasps and hitched cries that Hardcase wrung from him. He had just enough leverage to rut shallowly against the pillow beneath his hips, caught between the friction of the cotton against his length and Hardcase’s fingers inside him. Hardcase was panting softly against his cheek, and Wolffe could feel his erection against the back of his thigh when he pushed back onto his fingers. 

He had just enough presence of mind to recognize when he was close, and just enough willpower to still his hips, reaching back and tapping Hardcase’s arm. 

“Okay,” he gasped. “Want you now.” Hardcase kissed his shoulder, then withdrew his fingers from Wolffe. He heard the pop of the lube again, and the soft slick sound of Hardcase stroking himself. Wolffe took the opportunity to breath, coming back from the edge. And then Hardcase settled over him again, lowering himself on top of Wolffe, warm and heavy, and hooking his chin over Wolffe’s shoulder.

“Ready?” he breathed into Wolffe’s ear. Wolffe nodded, wordless. They let out a mingled breath as Hardcase pressed inside. Wolffe relaxed into the steady stretch, every muscle in his body releasing as Hardcase settled fully into him. Their hips came flush against each other, and Hardcase stilled, giving Wolffe a chance to just breath. The feeling of Hardcase, thick, hot,  _ hard _ , within his body, was almost overwhelming, and this,  _ this, _ was how Wolffe wanted to come, with Hardcase behind and around and on top of him, pressed against and inside, surrounding and filling him and weighing down on his back like a shield. They breathed together. Wolffe’s eyes were shut, and he could feel Hardcase’s breath soft on his eyelids. Then, Hardcase began to move, rocking slowly forward, pressing in with soft, shallow thrusts. Wolffe groaned, low and long, rolling his hips along with Hardcase’s, concentrating on the slow slide of Hardcase’s length, in and out of his body, feeling every inch of him. Pleasure built in waves, like the tide rolling in, and Wolffe let it wash over him. Hardcase slid an arm up under one of Wolffe’s to grab his opposite shoulder, and held him tight as he began to thrust harder.

“Wolffe, ah _ , fuck,” _ he gasped. Smooth rolling motions became sharp, jerking thrusts, driving Wolffe’s hips forward and down into the pillow, and the friction of it made him gasp and writhe beneath Hardcase, balling up the bedsheet in his fingers and arching his back. Hardcase was panting, hot and breathy, against his shoulder. Wolffe could feel him, feel the curve and flex of his muscles against his back as he thrust into him, feel the power and strength coiled in him, feel his sweat-slick skin sliding against his own. The pleasure was singing through his limbs, flowing out of him in half-strangled cries, mingling with the sounds Hardcase was making into his shoulder, beautiful gasping sobs, rising in pitch as his thrusts turned frantic. 

Hardcase fumbled for one of Wolffe’s hands, locking his fingers between Wolffe’s and pressing it to the bed next to Wolffe’s face. He shifted to move his knees further up the bed, raising Wolffe’s hips and changing the angle, and his next thrust ripped a sob from Wolffe’s throat. He could feel Hardcase in his core, deeply inside him in a way he’d never let anyone else be, and he let it push him higher and higher. He was lightheaded, whatever oxygen his desperate gasps pulled into his lungs forced out again with each mind-shattering thrust from Hardcase. He couldn’t do anything except feel, feel Hardcase’s length hot inside him, his chest against his back, his fingers clenched between his own, his helpless, gasping breaths on his face. He was strung tight, heat and tension coiled in him like a wire stretched taught, and above him, Hardcase gasped, cried out “Wolffe!” In a strangled yelp, and it snapped, rushing over and through him with a roar. Wolffe’s mouth fell open in a silent cry, no air left to give it voice, and he came, shuddering. Hardcase was clutching bruises into his shoulder as he ground his hips into Wolffe’s, riding out his own orgasm with stuttering little thrusts, hot and blooming inside him, each thrust sending Wolffe spiraling higher. Wolffe shoved his free hand between his hips and the pillow, rutting mindlessly into his palm to wring the last of his release from himself. His hips gave a final, weak thrust, and the tension washed from his limbs all at once, like a flood receding, and he pulled in a heaving breath, gasping like he’d been drowning, shaking and utterly drained. 

Above him, Hardcase exhaled, then relaxed, collapsing and spreading out over Wolffe, loose-limbed and boneless. Wolffe could do nothing but lie there, catching his breath, Hardcase’s dead weight pressing down on him like a blanket, muffling the world. He drifted, a pleasant buzzing filling his head, Hardcase’s soft exhales in his ear. 

Wolffe came back to his head a little bit when Hardcase shifted above him and pulled out. He realized he’d almost drifted off. Hardcase was stroking his shoulder.

“Okay?” He whispered.

“Yes. Very yes.” Wolffe said. He managed to gather enough energy for a smile, and was rewarded by Hardcase pressing his lips to his temple. He grunted in annoyed protest as Hardcase got up, groping around with his hand to try and grab him and make him stay, but his muscles were lax and slow, and Hardcase chuckled.

“I’ll be right back,” he said, and there was the swift sensation of his fingers running through Wolffe’s hair and the impression of lips on the back of his head, and then Hardcase was gone. It was cold without him. Wolffe grumbled as awareness of the world ebbed back in. He could feel the slow, slick slide of a single trail of Hardcase’s come making its way down the back of his thigh. His neck was at an awkward angle, and his hand was still beneath him, caught between his hips and the pillow, and was starting to tingle. He gathered his willpower, and raised his hips to paw the pillow out from under him. He half-heartedly wiped his hand off on the pillowcase, then shoved it off the bed in the vague direction of the laundry and let himself collapse back onto the mattress. 

He was drifting again by the time Hardcase returned. He ran a warm, damp cloth over Wolffe’s ass and thighs, and a hot, gentle hand up his spine. Hardcase nudged him, and Wolffe somehow summoned the strength to flop over onto his back, which he thought was very impressive of him. Hardcase cleaned him off, his touch light, then tossed the cloth in the same direction as the pillow. Someone was going to have to pick those up in the morning. That was a problem for tomorrow-Wolffe. 

He took Hardcase by the elbows and tugged him down until he was close enough for Wolffe to kiss without having to raise his head. It was a still kiss, languid and soft, directionless, closer to a state of being than an action. They shared breath for a moment, before parting.

“There’s water, if you want.” Hardcase said. He was probably gesturing to the nightstand, where he always left a bottle of water after they had sex, but Wolffe’s eyes were shut and he wasn’t going to open them anytime soon.

“Mmm. Later.” He murmured. Wolffe poked at Hardcase’s side, and Hardcase let himself be maneuvered, lying down on top of Wolffe and tucking his head under his chin. Wolffe wrapped his arms around him and held him in place. This was exactly where he wanted to be. 

“I should turn on the radio,” Hardcase said. Wolffe didn’t do well with silence, so they almost always slept with it on in the background, tuned to whatever obscure music channel Hardcase was currently in to. Hardcase always made sure Wolffe was taken care of in all the little ways.

“Later.” Wolffe repeated. “I’m holding you right now.”

“Wolffe.” 

“Shhh. Sleeping time now. Roger will turn it on later.” Hardcase’s roommate was nice like that.

“Wolffe, at least let me grab the blanket.”

“Don’t need a blanket. ‘Mm warm.” Wolffe muttered, rubbing his chin back and forth over Hardcase’s scalp.

“Well _,_ _I’m_ cold.”

“That sounds like a you problem.” Hardcase shifted. Wolffe let him. He knew he didn’t have to tighten his arms around Hardcase to keep him there; there was no way Hardcase would actually try to leave while Wolffe was holding him. Hardcase wriggled down a bit, and Wolffe heard him grunt as he stretched one leg out to snag the edge of one of their blankets between his toes. He bent his knee to drag it closer, and awkwardly reached down with one hand to grab it. Grumbling, Hardcase resettled himself in Wolffe’s arms and pulled the blanket over them. Wolffe could smell wool and feel the scratch of the fibers against his legs. It was the patchwork one, the one Hardcase had sewn together from all the spare scraps of Wolffe’s knitting lying around.

“Asshole,” Hardcase muttered, snuggling down into Wolffe’s chest. He liked to listen to his heartbeat.

“Yep,” Wolffe agreed, and kissed the top of his head. It was Wolffe’s favorite way to fall asleep, relaxed and loopy and soft, nothing in his head except the man in his arms, exhausted and warm and anchored by Hardcase’s weight pressing down on his body like armor.

**Author's Note:**

> Anchor Me (With your Dick)
> 
> I feel like I used the word "press" a lot? *shrug* I tried looking up synonyms, but uhhhh "Hardcase rammed a kiss into the back of his neck"
> 
> I have a headcanon that after the Malevolence, Wolffe practically never took off his armor. He was the only clone in the escape pod without armor. Everyone else could survive a hull breach for ~10 or so minutes, and could actually have a chance to fight the droids off. Wolffe was vulnerable and helpless and couldn't do anything. Eventually he was able to be comfortable walking around without his armor (at least on planet. not on ships), but feeling something heavy and solid around his body still helps calm him down and makes him feel safe. Which is an EXCELLENT excuse for Hardcase to wrap him up in blankets and give him big hugs and also fall asleep on top of him. That escape pod is also why Wolffe doesn't like silence. Seeing how Hardcase Never Shuts Up, this works out very well.
> 
> Please comment/kudos, it makes my day! Also let me know if you find any typos, or painfully awkward phrasing. I don't always catch everything before I post. And lmk if you think i overused "press", i really can't tell.
> 
> Much Thank to Project0506 for letting me fuck around (heh) in the Soft Wars universe. Hugs for all the rarepair boys. 
> 
> I'm on tumblr @maulusque (my star wars blog) and @quousque (main blog).


End file.
